The invention relates to a support frame for mounting the wheel support elements of a vehicle to the vehicle body including two spaced longitudinal frame members extending in spaced relationship parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and two transverse frame members. Such a wheel support frame may be provided particularly for the driven rear wheels of a vehicle and may support the rear wheel drive housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support frame for mounting the wheel support elements to a vehicle body which has a positive effect on the inherent steering characteristics of the wheels mounted to the support frame.